Cruel
by Yikiri
Summary: Before the day of the Uchiha's murder, something other than saving his brother plagued Itachi Uchiha's mind — Hanasu Uchiha.


(**Author's Note: Tobi mentioned a lover when explaining Itachi's pain to Sasuke, shortly after Itachi's death. This is how I imagine her, and how he felt when he had to kill her, just like his parents. In a way, I think this would be more painful for him than leaving Sasuke, because he could never save her like he did for his brother. Please, review!)**

"Itachi, what is it?" she asked, pulling his face to look at her. Curiosity and worry sparkled in her dark eyes, as they always did, even when crimson with the Sharingan.

"It's nothing, Hanasu," Itachi responded, staring into her eyes. It was a complete lie.

Just earlier that day, Itachi had been called before Danzo, Sandaime, and the two village elders. Despite Sandaime's attempts to be peaceful with Itachi's clan, Danzo had chosen a more brutal, and extreme measure – Itachi had been ordered to murder his whole entire clan.

He had shown up at her doorstep, feeling utterly lost. She had hugged him, unaware that at the same time tomorrow, she would lay cold, unmoving, and dead. By his own hand.

They sat here, their bare feet dangling in the warm water of the river, their hands intertwined as if never to part. As his skin touched hers, he couldn't help but imagine it cold, and lifeless. As he looked into her normally expressive and bright eyes, all Itachi could see was dead black, which was all they would be in twenty-four short hours.

He could no longer remember her smile, and her beautiful, tinkling laugh. As night fell, it reminded Itachi of the shrouds his clan would be wrapped in, as the pitying village buried them in the clan's graveyard. She would be put to rest with tangible hatred for the one she loved hanging in the air.

Fate was so incredibly cruel.

Hanasu didn't press a more detailed response. Pulling her face up to his, their lips met, drawing him into a sweet kiss. Itachi's eyelids fluttered close, the feeling of his love upon him chasing away his dread, even if it was only for an instant. He was reminded, to his surprise, that she was alive. That she was his for just another night. His arms circled around her waist, pulling her ever closer. Itachi breathed in her sweet, flowery scent through his nose. His mouth was adamant against hers; he wanted this moment to remain imprinted in his mind forever. What else would keep him alive all these years, as he waited for Sasuke to murder him out of hatred?

She was so soft, so easily breakable at that moment. Hanasu was a strong kunoichi, a powerful user of the Sharingan, and here she was, weak, vulnerable, and in his arms. Itachi was disgusted at himself. His mouth became hard as stone under hers, and Itachi opened his eyes.

"Itachi?" Hanasu inquired, her pale, slender fingers reaching up to caress his face as she pulled away.

The Uchiha looked down, feeling tears prick at his eyes. Before he could stop it, a glistening tear escaped, running a shining path down his pale face. It wasn't missed by Hanasu – immediately, her finger flicked out to catch the tear. She stared at it in shock.

"Itachi," she breathed. Coming closer, she buried his head in his chest, her soft hair veiling her pale face. "I'm here. Don't be sad, please."

Her words only made sobs rack his body. Why was he suddenly so weak? Months had been spent distancing himself from everyone, to make it easier on them as he plunged his katana into their unresisting bodies. But he couldn't do it to Hanasu, who loved him so openly. And even if he couldn't possibly show as much emotion as she, she knew that he felt the same. Hanasu was too intelligent to not know that he adored her with every fiber of his being.

"Hanasu?" he whispered hoarsely against the top of her head.

"Yes?" she responded, stroking his cheek.

"I love you." It was the first time he had ever said it to her.

"I love you, too, Itachi."

* * *

Opening the door to the home, Itachi slid inside. The lights were still on, and she and her family were probably just finishing their dinner. His feet padded silently down the hall, heading towards the voices wafting from the dining room. Itachi stiffened as her laughter met his ears, and he put his hand on the wall, steeling himself to continue onwards. After a few moments, he continued down the corridor, his hand alert on his katana.

They didn't notice him when he first appeared in the doorway of the dining room. Hanasu was laughing, her face lit up gently by the chandelier overhead. Her father, trying to keep a straight face, burst into laughter, unable to resist her infectious mirth. The hand on Itachi's katana began to shake, and he gripped the handle tighter to cause it to cease.

They all rose from the table, yawning and stretching as they prepared for bed. The whole time, Itachi remained emerged in the shadows, watching as she hugged her father, mother, and little sister before they headed up to their bedrooms. He found himself unable to attack right then and there; it would be so cruel either way. Kill his love first, and have her family watch her die? Or murder her sister, or perhaps the parents? Hanasu would look at him in fear, knowing that she was next, and the image of them being cut down replaying itself behind her eyes. No, Itachi would take them down separately.

Itachi followed Hanasu as she walked into a room branching off the dining room. She still hadn't noticed him, and part of Itachi hoped that it would stay that way until the very end. The Uchiha watched as she walked across the room, illuminated only by the light of the full moon. Hanasu sat in her favorite window seat, her face turned up towards the coldly twinkling stars. Her eyes reflected their small, white light. Itachi couldn't stop the appreciative sigh at her beauty. He cursed himself as her head whipped towards him, her deadly skill alight in the face of a potential enemy, eyes bloody with the Sharingan.

"Itachi?" her voice asked questioningly, all hostility leaving her face. He heard her rise from her seat. "What are you doing here? Are you just back from a mission?"

Itachi, who had been staring at his sandaled feet until then, looked up. She was walking towards him, a smile quickly replacing her shock. Slender, pale feet walked across the floor, making no sound as she came to him. As Hanasu reached him, she threw her arms about him, laying her head on his shoulder.

Her body stiffened as soon as she fell into the embrace.

A shaking head rose, her wide eyes meeting his. Her lips were slightly parted, about to ask the question that Itachi wished he could answer himself. _Why?_

Tears flowed over her lids, the tracks they left about her face silver in the white moonlight. Itachi felt his own tears fall freely, dripping down his face as they hadn't in years. She began to slide backwards, his blade ridding itself of her body's sheath. They both stared at the black liquid covering it abundantly, both with utmost horror. He caught her before she could hit the ground, throwing his blade aside. Her blood dripped onto the white carpet of the room.

Hanasu's breath came out in gasps she struggled to sustain herself even with her damaged organs. Her hands, weak from the injury he had inflicted, clutched his bare forearms. The scattered hair stained the floor similarly to her blood, spreading quickly in a pool around her convulsing body. She coughed lightly, a trail of blood escaping to slide down the side of her open mouth.

"Itachi," she whimpered, her eyes struggling to stay open and hold his gaze.

"Yes?" Itachi was surprised at how quiet his voice was, scarcely more than the sound of trees rustling in a crisp, autumn wind.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Hanasu." Itachi leaned down to kiss her, knowing well, as his lips brushed hers, that she was already gone.


End file.
